Patent Literature 1 describes an NC turret lathe not having a Y axis. The NC turret lathe has an Z axis for performing a feeding operation for work; a C axis for performing rotation of the work; an X axis, which is an axis perpendicular to the Z axis, for performing a feeding operation for a tool turret; and a turret rotation axis for performing rotation of the tool turret, but it does not have a Y axis perpendicular to the Z axis and the X axis. In such an NC turret lathe, the rotation of the C axis and the rotation of the turret rotation axis are performed in combination to cause a feeding operation in the Y-axis direction of the tool with respect to the work. Consequently, according to Patent Literature 1, it is possible to execute, using the NC turret lathe not having the Y axis, machining action as if the NC turret lathe had the Y axis.